Vampirates book 7: Deadly shadows
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened next? Did Grace ever doubt her decision to stay with Lorcan? Did Lady Lola ever find Evil? What happened next?


Chapter 1: From that moment

Grace woke up crying for no reason. She looked for a reason to cry and found none, but she still couldn't stop. She shivered and sobbed uncontrollably until Lorcan burst through her door, disturbed by her cries.

"Grace, are you hurt?" He asked with concern, running to her side.

Grace laughed through her tears at his unneeded concern. " I...I just felt this feeling of dread, like something bad is-" She cut herself off with a blood curdling scream.

It felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly throughout her whole body. Lorcan tried to hold her down, but it was impossible due to her thrashing.

Grace's screams alerted Obsidian and Darcy to the scene. Darcy was wearing a nightgown, with her hair still in curlers, while the captain was not wearing shoes; neither was prepared for an early wake up call. Lorcan swiftly explained what had happened, as they each held scurried off to do something.

Grace observed the scene below her. She could see them scurrying to help her; she was glad for their assistance, for she still could feel the stabbing. With a jolt, Grace realized what was going on. She was in some sort of limbo, like when she was astral traveling. But, why?

Chapter 2: Death of the closest

Connor looked at the clock for the third time in five minutes. He hated to stay in the same place for more than a week, and the taxi boat was late. Normally Connor wouldn't use a taxi boat since it was so popular among pirates, but since he was so far away from pirate academy, he figured that he wouldn't meet any acquaintences. The taxi sped up to the dock and stopped at the last minute. As soon as Connor was sure that the boat was in idle, he boarded.

Connor stepped onto the deck, glad to be on his way. He walked into the cabin and was about to ask the cabbie about the fare, when he realized that they weren't alone. Cate turned from the cabbie and stared at Connor.

"Connor, you're alive?" She asked amazed. He sighed.

"Apparently." He uttered as he ran out.

Pain coursed through him as he ran through from the docks to the sunlit square. The sun shone warmly for the first time ever, it burned. It burned like it should on a vampire. Smoke rose off of him as he took shelter in a shaded alley, disgusted with himself.

Just when he was falling asleep, Sidorio appeared at the edge of the alley. Connor laughed bitterly. "So now I'm hallucinating. Is this day going to get any worse?" Sidorio continued to stalk towards him. That's when Connor saw it. Sidorio casted a shadow, and as he walked Connor could see the real danger in him. Connor was weaponless, having sold his sword for taxi money a while back. The sun had gone down a while ago, so both could be outside. Sidorio walked toward him.

Connor stuttered, " But.. how ?"

Sidorio sneered. "You did not kill me. No one can. I am stronger than you thought. I did the same thing you did. I survived the same way. The only difference? What I did didn't have any strings attached to it." He walked ever closer. Connor knew what he was here for, and he didn't want to die.

"Wait, what?" Connor asked, confused. He continued walking towards him.

Sidorio laughed," I guess the book didn't tell you that it was a two way deal. If you didn't purge yourself of the dhampir gene, you become a pure vampire." He stood before him now. Sidorio wielded his sword.

Connor stood there frozen. "And now.." Sidorio lifted his sword up, like a cobra ready to strike. "I am here to end your miserable existence."

"So, you're here for revenge?"

Sidorio laughed menaceingly. "No, son. I wouldn't bother to have chased you this far for revenge; I would've lured you to me. I'm here because I need your blood. You aren't a pure vampire yet, so your blood still has the correct properties to let me see the sun. Thanks to you, I will be a Sunwalker. And I can finally rule the 7 seas."

Connor stared at him in horror. That was the result of his struggles, another war? At least Grace was safe. Sidorio pushed him to the ground and muttered under his breath," Liga eam in sanguine, ex duobus. Poena expandit eas. Bind these two of same blood. Punishment spread between."

Connor let that sink in. Sidorio was going to kill Grace too. "Y-you're killing Grace too? She didn't hurt you. Spare her at least."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. But no, I will not kill Grace." Sidorio lifted his sword and started to stab him.

They were halfway there to sanctuary when the stabbing stopped, and Grace started to bleed. Grace knew this because she had been silently keeping track of where they were from the conversations she heard.

Lorcan had just passed through and had said to Grace," You'll make it...somehow. We're halfway there." Almost a minute after that, Grace had started to bleed from all the places she felt that she had been stabbed. Grace felt a rip inside of her and in that moment, she knew that Connor was dead. Then, she felt herself being drawn back to her body.

She sat up, gasping for air as Lorcan pushed her back down. "Grace, it'll be okay. I promise. I promise." He cooed. Grace ignored him, and set to healing her body; everyone else could come later.

After healing the multiple cuts in her body and cleaning up the blood, Grace got ready to explain what had happened to Lorcan, Obsidian and Darcy. She sat down gently and slowly began, trying her best to summarize what happened. "Something strengthened my connection to Connor, and I-" She broke off, then started again. "I felt him die. I-I felt him being killed."

They all stared at her uncomprehendingly. She realised her folly; She had never told them that Connor wasn't dead. "Connor...didn't die that day." She waited for that to sink in.

Lorcan looked at her angerily. "You-you, knew this, and didn't tell me?"

Grace tried her best to stay calm. "You have kept plenty of secrets from me, and I can't have one?" Lorcan muttered under his breath.

"Still, Grace, you haven't explained how he survived. So please go on." The Captain urged. Grace sighed. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Grace kicked the chair. How dare they? They were less powerful than she and it was unfair that they could punish her. She sighed. Of course Darcy would be offended that she didn't know about this juicy secret. And of course, Lorcan would try to deny her of her privacy. And worst of all, the Captain would punish her. The punishment wasn't that bad in itself, but the implications that came with it were worse.

Grace was to be confined to her cabin for the month, to not take meals or go outside at all. She was being treated like a child. She would be less respected than ever. And she couldn't see Lorcan; She wasn't too upset about this, though. Grace was tired of Lorcan. He was not as transparent as he tried to be. She thought about Johnny and their relationship.

Johnny did not know her from when she was a baby. He did not know Sally from when she was Grace's age. Their relationship wasn't weird or awkward. And most of all he was as normal as a vampire could be.

She thought of all of the fun times they had on Lady Lockwood's ship. The fun parties. The sleepovers and gatherings. The moonlit horse rides. The blood.

Ohhhh, the blood. She had been on a strict mortal diet since she returned. Just berry tea and Human food. At first she agreed, since she felt guilty about killing that girl. But once she returned and realised that she would not get a donor, she understood. They were afraid of her power. She had gone to the other side and come back, something unheard of before. She made swords out of silverware and much more.

_Don't think like that. _A voice said in her head. She briefly considered her sanity, before asking, _Are you the Captain? _The voice did not speak, but she felt like it was not the Captain or Mosh Zu. _Who are you?_ She thought.

A picture of the Dhampir book appeared in her mind. It's mighty voice trembled through her. _Connor is dead. Sidorio killed him. The is no keeper of me now, so I retreat to you. To call my material form back to you, Ask._


End file.
